Episode 17
|Story Romaji Title =Burst |Funimation Title=Burst |Adapted = Chapter 42 |Air Date = February 8, 2010 |Episode = 17 |Arc = Galuna Island arc |Opening Song = Sense of Wonder |Ending Song = Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round |Adapted 2 = Chapter 43 |Adapted 3 = Chapter 44 }} BURST is the 17th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The battles on Galuna Island finally come to a close as Zalty is defeated and Deliora dies because of Ur's own will and Magic encased in the demon's prison. The battle with Lyon Vastia's team is finally over and Team Natsu then moves to resolve the villagers' remaining problem; their Demon forms. Summary Deliora awakens, and Erza Scarlet states that since the Moon Drip is still ongoing, it hasn't been completely freed. She races toward the peak of the ruins, meaning to interrupt the ceremony in order to stop its progress. Natsu Dragneel fights against Zalty. He has an orb which he controls telekinetically and even though Natsu is able to break it, Zalty reconstitutes it with his Magic. He is able to make it faster, slow it, or even rewind its time. Zalty promulgates his motive for freeing Deliora; he wants to control it. He was sure that Lyon wouldn't defeat it, so, using spells, the Demon of Destruction would be his. Natsu is disappointed as he wanted a more motivating story. Zalty then says that a time will come when one will need power, to which Natsu responds that his friends will be his source of power. Zalty makes the ceiling collapse, but Natsu destroys the crumbling ceiling and lands a direct hit on Zalty. Meanwhile, Erza defeats Toby at the peak, who claims that they are too late as Deliora is completely free. Gray Fullbuster, now facing Deliora, meets Natsu who wants to kill it. Lyon Vastia interrupts while crawling near them and announces that he will kill Deliora. He is reminded of the first time he looked for Ur and about the time when she scolded him for asking why she accepted Gray. This makes him stand up, but Gray knocks him out. Gray resorts to Iced Shell, but Natsu walks in front of him and proclaims that he will fight it. When Deliora attacks Natsu, Natsu punches back with his fiery fists. His power is great and Deliora crumbles to pieces. Natsu then says Deliora's destruction wasn't because of him. Ur's ice had been slowly dissipating Deliora's Life Force and what they saw were Deliora's final moments. Finally, the Demon of Destruction is no more. Natsu compliments Gray on his teacher while Gray, remembering Ur’s words “I will seal your darkness”, cries in gratitude and longing. Ur is revealed to still be alive as part of the world’s ocean, looking after her apprentices and wanting them to get along. Natsu, Happy and Lucy celebrate. They have completed their first S-Class request, but Erza interrupts and reminds them that the request was not to destroy Deliora; it was to destroy the moon. They now need to cure the villagers, but have no idea how. Gray asks Lyon, but he too, has no clue. Furthermore, he states that Team Lyon has been there for nearly three years, and in that time, not a single villager has approached them. He also calls attention to the fact that he and his team have been under the same light for the same time, but they have no deformity. Erza then explains the other survivors' ideas and history, and partially forgives them. Gray stands back to talk to Lyon and suggests that he join a guild, which Lyon brushes off as pointless. The team returns to the village and is surprised to see it restored, Natsu, after some consideration, realizes it was Zalty who rebuilt it. Erza gathers everyone in the village and claims that destroying the moon will be easy. She asks some questions about the color of the moon and their transformation and while walking, she falls into Lucy's pitfall trap. Natsu, Gray and Happy are stunned as Erza screamed like a cute girl and that Lucy's pit is also back while Lucy is afraid about what Erza would say when she got back up. After getting up and acting like nothing happened, she inquires as to why the villagers didn't investigate the ruins. They confess that every time they went near the ruins, they would find themselves back the village’s entrance and they didn't tell them about it at first because they thought the team wouldn't believe them. Erza concludes something and then Requips into her Giant Armor, ready to destroy the moon. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Zalty (Ultear Milkovich) (concluded) *The Demon's Awakening: Deliora's Release (concluded) *Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * |Ēra}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} * * |Disuperu}} Spells used * * |Aisudo Sheru}} * |Mūn Dorippu}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight *Swordsmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Orb *Sword Manga and Anime Differences *Lucy, Erza and Happy heard Deliora's roar while they're still in the forest in the anime. But in the manga, they were in the ruins when they heard it. *The fight between Natsu and Zalty was much longer in the anime. *Deliora's arm was destroyed while it was preparing to attack Natsu in the manga. However, in the anime, Deliora attacked Natsu and their fists met before Deliora's arm got destroyed. *Natsu looked happy and reassuring when he told Gray that his teacher was great in the anime. *The anime showed a flashback of the citizens of Brago evacuating their destroyed city. Navigation Category:Episodes